


If You Don't Know

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick notices Louis' low self-esteem, and can't help but say something</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “Porcelain” by Mariana’s Trench, which I listened to on repeat while writing this. I suggest you play it softly in the background.

“It hurts sometimes  
To find where you begin  
But you are perfect porcelain”

Maybe this was a bad idea…but the phone was already ringing. 

“Hello?”

“Louis? It’s Grimmy.”

Louis pulled the phone away, confused. Nick was Harry’s friend, not his. In fact he was quite suspicious anytime Nick Grimshaw started playing the nice guy around him.

“Do you want to talk to Harry?”

“No I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well what is it Grimshaw, I’m busy.”

Nick could hear the sass in Louis’ voice. Part of that mirrored wall he had so perfectly constructed for himself. Louis only let people see what he wanted them to see, but some people took the time to look closer.

“I saw what you wrote, for the R1 good feeling project.”

“Yeah? What about it? You gonna rag on me for that now too? Find something else about me you can poke fun at now?”

“Louis…I just wanted to say that.” Nick took a breath, “I was surprised you didn’t write down a physical trait. Because, well, I think you’re beautiful.”

Louis stopped in the middle of his living room floor. Nick heard the line go silent and for a moment he thought Louis might’ve hung up, but then he heard the breathing again. The waiting. Nick’s fingers gripped nervously at the arm of the office chair, teeth knawing at his bottom lip, the piece of paper with Louis’ handwriting still in his fingers.

“I know you don’t see it. I know it probably doesn’t mean much coming from me. But, it’s true. And I just wanted to tell you. That’s all.” 

“Yeah..well..” 

Nick could hear the quiver in Louis’ voice.

“Thanks, but you don’t have me so figured out you know. You and everyone else, think you all know me so well. You don’t.”

“Okay, Lou.”

“I’m fine you know. I have great self-esteem. I’m perfect.”

Nick chuckled, “Yes, you are. And you really don’t know it.”

That lengthened silence fell over the line again, Nick catching the small hitches in Louis’ breath, his own palms starting to sweat. 

“Hey you want to get a coffee sometime?”

“I don’t really drink coffee.”

“Really?” Nick smirked, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Don’t start!” He heard Nick laughing through the phone and couldn’t help but giggle himself. “But, if you want to have a drink maybe, Tuesday? I think I would be up for that.”

“Wear the grey trousers. They make your ass look fantastic. You know, that’s what you should’ve written.”

Louis smiled, “Goodbye Grimmy.”

“Bye!”

Nick slide his phone back into his pocket, a pleasing grin plastered on to his face. He picked up the piece of paper where Louis had scrawled “Talking” as his favourite trait, and drew a big black line through it, leaving his own replacement. Underneath in big black marker he simply wrote,

EVERYTHING.


End file.
